Party Fairies
7 April 2005 2006 2007 2007 15 February 2007 - 7 June 2007 4 October 2007 June 2008 - June 2009 20 January 2009 - 7 October 2009 March 2010 1 July 2010 2011 |series = 3rd |special thanks = Sue Mongredien (Cherry, Phoebe, Honey) Narinder Dhami (Grace, Polly, Jasmine) Marilyn Kaye (Melodie)}} The Party Fairies are the 3rd series and represent the aspects of parties, and are responsible for making sure all parties will go well. Things to do with parties will go wrong without the fairies' magic. There are seven Party fairies and they are: Cherry the Cake Fairy, Melodie the Music Fairy, Grace the Glitter Fairy, Honey the Sweet Fairy, Polly the Party Fun Fairy, Phoebe the Fashion Fairy and Jasmine the Present Fairy. Problem It's Kirsty's birthday when Bertram comes to explain that it's the Fairy King and Queen's 1000th Jubilee and that the Party Fairies are making sure everything is perfect. That is, until they learn that Jack Frost has sent his goblins to steal the Party Fairies' magic party bags whenever the fairies try to save the day. It's up to Rachel and Kirsty to help the fairies and save the jubilee. Fairy Godmother's Poem Our gracious King and gentle Queen, Are loved by fairies all. One thousand years have they ruled well, Through troubles great and small. In honour of their glorious reign, A party has been planned. To celebrate their jubilee, Throughout all Fairyland. The party is a royal surprise, We hope they'll be delighted. So shine your wand and press your dress, For you have been invited. RSVP: HRH THE FAIRY GODMOTHER The Fairies Cherry the Cake Fairy Cherry met the girls at Kirsty's birthday party. She wears a wrap around top and a ruffled skirt with knee high stripy socks. She has brown hair. Without her magic, cakes will be ruined. Melodie the Music Fairy Melodie was hiding under a tambourine when the girls found her. She has golden brown hair and wears a pink dress with music notes decorated around the hem. Without her magic, music won't be melodious and beautiful. Grace the Glitter Fairy Grace arrived whilst the girls were at a party so they had to hide her. She has long blonde hair and wears a pink dress with matching boots. Without her magic, decorations will be dull and boring. Honey the Sweet Fairy (aka Honey the Candy Fairy) Honey was in Mrs Twist's sweet shop when the girls saw her trying to retrieve her party bag from a goblin. She has long golden blonde hair and wears a pale yellow dress. Without her magic, sweets won't be very nice to eat. Polly the Party Fun Fairy Polly appeared by a tree when the girls were setting up for their Brownies party. She has long strawberry blonde hair and wears a blue vest with matching trousers. Without her magic, parties won't be any fun and games won't work properly. Phoebe the Fashion Fairy Phoebe was outside Kirsty's friend Charlotte's window when the girls saw her. She has curly blonde hair and wears a white dress. Without her magic, party clothes will be ruined. Jasmine the Present Fairy Jasmine was at Kirsty's street party when she appeared to the girls. She has long brown hair and wears a blue vest and a matching long skirt. Without her magic, presents won't be very nice. Trivia *The Annual 2011 features factfiles of all 7 fairies. Who is your favourite Party fairy? Cherry Melodie Grace Honey Polly Phoebe Jasmine Category:Party Fairies Category:Series Category:Fairies that are published Category:P Category:Fairies in sets of seven Category:Fairies appeared in Old RM Cover Category:Fairies appeared in New RM Cover Category:France Category:Sweden Category:Germany Category:Italy Category:Slovenia Category:Spain Category:Turkey Category:Japan Category:Indonesia Category:2005 Category:Greece Category:Czech Republic